Chaotic Neutral
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: This is a story about John joining the band and being in way over his head. Jinger eventually happens and a ton of other things. John feels overwhelmed by the rock n roll lifestyle. It's pure chaos. Hopefully he'll make it out alive. Last week I went to see Marilyn Manson live for the first time and I haven't been the same since. I am back in the fandom and I am in DEEP.


**A/N: Okay so I went to my first Marilyn Manson concert last week and I am still fucking shook. That shit thrusted my bitch ass back into this fandom so fucking hard. I literally catapulted back into this fandom and I am ashamed of how many fucking stories and ideas I have written so far. The shit is not stopping any time soon and I am scared. Fuck.**

 **My writing style lately has been on the serious side so I decided to liven up my story feed with some Marilyn Manson tomfoolery. I literally have not been active in this fandom since 4 years ago. Fuck. I thought it was over. I'm getting too old for this shit now LOL**

* * *

John didn't know what the hell he was getting into. He truly didn't. Yes, he had heard all of the stories. He had seen all of the chaos that Brian Warner could cause. But he had never experienced it firsthand. He didn't know if he could truly handle it. He watched as Brian made to set poor Ginger on fire AGAIN.

John was still getting used to his new band mates. So far Twiggy was the nicest. And that was saying something. Twiggy greeted him by giving him a frog as a welcome present to the John could do was blink as the bassist motioned for him to open his hands and plopped the slimy thing right in the middle of his palm,''His name's Mister Kermit.''

John yelped as it jumped suddenly to get away.

Twiggy chased after it screaming,''Come back Mister Kermit!''

All John could do was blink and watch the bassist waddle like a toddler in his little green dress. What the hell did he agree to?

He was shaken from his thoughts by Ginger running him over. It only took John a second to register the fact that Marilyn was holding a fucking flamethrower. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he chuckled above them. John could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of the devil himself morphing into Marilyn's face as he held the flamethrower between his thighs as if he was some kind of fucked up dildo. John and Ginger screamed in unison before practically flying down the hallway away from their crazy lead singer.

''Here Mr. Kermit!'' Twiggy was screaming somewhere near by.

''Man what the fuck does a guy have to do to get some good cocaine around here!?'' Pogo screamed from somewhere down the hallway.

John ran into the nearest room. It was pitch black. Ginger was on his heels and slammed the door behind them locking it. John looked around for the light switch. He let out a sigh when he found it.

Ginger plopped back on the little love seat on the opposite side of the room. His hands covering his face. The dude looked exhausted.

John felt his heart ache for the man. He must have been through so much shit. John couldn't even imagine what he may be feeling. He decided to try small talk.

''Sooo tough day?''

Ginger said nothing. He simply glared at John before turning his back to him laying down on his side to face the cushions.

''Soooo they let Marilyn bring a flamethrower in here?'' John tried again.

''They let him do anything he wants.'' Ginger grunts into the couch pillow.

They heard someone kicking at the door,''Hey fags! The show's on in 10 fucking minutes!''

Ginger growled,''Great! And I have no fucking clue where my drum sticks are or my goddamn shirt! Are you fucking kidding me!?''

John backed away as the drummer left the room in a tissy. John was startled by Twiggy jumping in front of him,''Hey there you are!''

Twiggy intertwined fingers with him and walked him to Marilyn's dressing room.

''Umm?'' Was all John could say as he was escorted to his boss' room. Marilyn was sitting at his vanity touching up his makeup.

Marilyn motioned for him to sit down while he was fixing his lipstick,''I know we don't have much time but since this is your first show with us I wanted to wish you luck faggot.''

John reluctantly sat down next to Marilyn and Twiggy slipped into his lap. John cocked an eyebrow wondering what was Twiggy on to make him act the way he does.

Marilyn looks at Twiggy inquisitively before looking over to John. He snarls and looks like he wants to say something but decides against it and puts on more mascara,''Twiggy get off of the man's lap he has to get his shit together for the show...I just wanted to give him a welcoming speech.''

''Me too! Me too!'' Twiggy says childishly.

Marilyn rolls his eyes. Twiggy grins and leans in to kiss John's cheek. John blinks baffled. He didn't feel disgusted because he was indeed attracted to men. He was in the closet still. He had a feeling some of his band mates might like men as well but never really expected them to be so forward. Twiggy seemed to be forward with everything though.

John's jaw must have gone slack because Marilyn slammed his mouth shut and pushed Twiggy out of his lap,''Go get your bass whore!''

Twiggy whined at Marilyn's rough treatment and left.

Marilyn looked him up and down,''You like him?''

''N-No...'' John says shakily.

Marilyn grunted in response before getting up to put on his coat,''We have 3 fucking minutes Lowery.''

''Oh! Yeah!'' John said trying to shake off his shock. He had no clue what just happened. He felt like he was just confronted by a pimp who is protective of his hoe. It didn't help that Marilyn just shrugged on a red coat lined in fur to match his red ''pimp hat'' red hair and red eyeliner.

John felt as though he was on another planet as he turned around to leave.

''Yo John!?'' Marilyn yelled right when he left the room.

''Huh?''

''Careful what you do...'' Marilyn said his tone dark and foreboding.

John gulped and went to get on stage.

The show was intense and John didn't know what the hell to do. He was overwhelmed by all of the shit going on. Marilyn kept throwing shit, Ginger kept getting shit thrown at him, Pogo kept starting shit with the audience, Twiggy was running away from Marilyn's temper tantrums, and John cowered in the corner hoping to avoid his insane band mates.

After the show John went back stage to see Marilyn drinking gin straight from the bottle with no chaser. His eyes lit up as he saw John,''Hey new guy! A toast to you!''

John gulped nervously as everyone's eyes fell onto him. Everyone yelled ''Toast!'' and threw back their beverages.

Marilyn offered John the bottle but John dodged it.

Marilyn cocked an eyebrow and stood back defensively,''What? My gin ain't good enough for you bitch?''

''N-No...it's not that...I-I...just don't drink or do drugs...'' John said timidly.

Pogo busted out laughing, Ginger cocked an eyebrow at him intrigued, Twiggy looks confused as if John is speaking another language, and Marilyn's upper lip curls in disdain,''You WHAT!?''

''U-Um...'' John mumbles.

''You will drink this now!'' Marilyn hisses stepping up to him slowly. John makes a break for it and feels Marilyn hot on his heels.

Ginger yells,''He doesn't have to drink it if he doesn't want to! Damn it, Marilyn!''

Pogo was gaining up on John and made to swipe him off his feet. John was quick to evade the kick and ran towards the emergency exit stairs. He decided to run up to the roof last minute and let out a sigh when he realize that he was no longer being followed.

''You're lucky that I don't think you're worth all of that running fucking FAGGOT!'' he heard Marilyn scream from below. Pogo sounded winded,''Fuck how did he run up there so fast.

John thought to himself that it was probably because he doesn't smoke himself half to death.

He lets out a sigh and walks his way onto the roof. He felt refreshed by the wind blowing in his face. He felt a tinge of fear at the thought of going back down stairs to confront his enraged band mates. What a way of fitting in. If they didn't have a reason to hate and ignore him they definitely did now. John shuddered at the memory of Marilyn practically breathing fire at the idea of being rejected. He looked as though he was going to sprout wings, grow horns, and talons as soon as John told him that he was alcohol and drug free.

Seriously. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

He stayed there for about an hour or two before he heard someone else walk up to him,''Everyone's passed out now...you can come down...''

It was Ginger. He looked a little tipsy and swayed just a little bit. John got up to steady him. Ginger shrugged him off,''I can stand by myself I'm not fuckin stupid.''

''Never implied that you were...you're swaying man...''

''Then let me sway...hell just let me fall!'' Ginger snapped back snarling.

''You okay man?'' John asked ignoring Ginger's rude attitude.

''Yeah...'' Ginger lied,''Now c'mon...I wanna go to the hotel but I can't find the exit...and I don't know what room I'm in. So I'm staying in yours...''

''Pardon me!?'' John exclaimed.

''You heard me! I'm rooming with you!'' Ginger slurred.

John let out a breath to calm his nerves and lead the tipsy man to the hotel.

The next morning John felt smothered and the sun was shining in his face causing him discomfort.

He grunts and pushes at the weight on top of him. The weight pushes back and mumbles incoherently. It was a male voice. John nearly jumps out of his skin. He doesn't remember getting laid last night?

''Ginger?'' John questions nervously. He distinctly remembered dumping his band mate on the couch before turning in for the night.

Ginger slowly comes to it takes him a second to realize what position that he's in. He blinks a few times before frowning and rolling off of John and onto the floor. He scrambles back onto his feet and refuses to look at the other man,''I-I...got cold.''

''I could have called room service to get you-''

''Fuck it! Don't worry about it!'' Ginger grunts rubbing his temples.

John is getting annoyed at his snappy band mates,''Are you guys always complete assholes?''

''Depends on what your definition of that is?'' Ginger says his tone mocking.

''Ya know...mocking, snappy, bitchy, whiny, RUDE, crazy, abusive, drug addicted alcoholics...'' John answered getting pissed.

''Don't look at me. I ain't no druggy. I only drink...'' Ginger grunts.

''And that makes you so much better than them?'' John counters.

''Look fuck you! Keep your holier than thou bullshit to yourself! You don't know me! You don't know any of us!''

''I have been trying but it's met with vitriol...'' John answers his voice rising.

''Look...I don't even know what the fuck that word means.'' Ginger rubs his eyes,''Just fucking shut up and look pretty on stage okay? Don't bitch, whine, or talk shit about what we do and you'll fit in here perfectly...''

''What crawled up your ass and died!? What the fuck did I do to you?'' John demands.

''My fucking head is kiling me! Shut the fuck up!''

''Get the fuck out then! Get out!'' John yells purposely trying to increase Ginger's head ache in his anger.

''You're a fucking prick you know that!?'' Ginger hisses stumbling to the door.

''So are you.'' John grunts.

Ginger leaves the room not without slamming the door behind him. John flops back on the bed and lets out a sigh of annoyance.

Later that day the ride on the tour bus was beyond awkward. John felt like a total outsider. Marilyn and Pogo were snubbing him, Twiggy stopped to stare at him every so often, and Ginger never came out of his bunk.

He felt like he was on display at a freak show as Twiggy studied him. He decided to ignore him and play his guitar.

Eventually, Twiggy lost interest and went to joke around with Marilyn. John sighed feeling loneliness embrace him. Forget embrace, choke him. He actually felt like he was being choke slammed by the loneliness creeping up inside of him. What was he thinking joining this band? What was he expecting? He just wanted to go home.

Later in the day Ginger finally came out of his bunk and got a water. He plopped down next to John on the couch. John ignored him and continued strumming his guitar as if that would cure him of the aching feelings of isolation in his chest.

''Look...I'm sorry dude...I'm a dick when I'm stressed and this tour has been very stressful...Daisy getting kicked out has been stressful, Marilyn beating the shit out of me has been stressful, everything. Life, in general, is just fucking stressful right now...''

''I get you...'' John says looking up at him and nodding.

Ginger holds out his hand to shake on it,''Let's start over?''

John nods and smiles,''Sure man.''

The two shook hands and just like that the yelling from earlier had gone forgotten.

''Sooo...where's everyone else?''

''The clique has congregated to the back of the bus,'' John said bitterly.

''Ah. Why did I even ask...look. Marilyn is...he's got some issues...don't take it to heart dude.'' Ginger says softly.

''Don't we all...'' John says shrugging.

''I mean yeah...but...at least we don't take it out on the people around us you know? Just know that any issues he has with you comes from himself...'' Ginger says patting John's shoulder.

''Okay. I will keep that in mind...'' John says softly, nodding.

''Good. That's how you stay sane around here...'' Ginger says flashing him a lopsided grin.

John felt his cheeks grow hot. Ginger was so cute. He had an aura of strength around him. John could tell that he was strong and had a strong sense of self and values that he would never abandon. Ginger seemed unshakable and oozed dominant energy despite being soft spoken and withdrawn. John's eyes traced the details of Ginger's face. His band mate was definitely tired but persevering. Nothing was more attractive than that. A man that stands strong in the face of adversity and keeps working regardless. John gulped hard at the realization that butterflies were forming in his belly. He was hoping that they were just fanboy butterflies.

Oh, who was he kidding?

Fuck.

He was in too deep and he had just joined the Goddamn band.

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably just my inner fanboy coming out but Ginger definitely gives off big dick energy** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **He didn't always but since he's joined Ron Zombie...booooy. He's matured so much and he's so confident. I definitely have more of a thing for him now than I did years ago. I'll stop now XD**


End file.
